A Change in Heart
by ranchan-akari
Summary: [title may be subject to change] Draco Malfoy comes to a decision now that his father is in Azkaban and is now Draco Black. What happens when the head of the Black House just happens to be Harry Potter himself?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Draco Malfoy or Harry Potter or any of the other characters that I have used or will be using. Because if I owned Harry and Draco, they'd already be together and shagging as if their lives depended on it. Heh.

A/N This is just a test run, not sure if I'll ever continue it or if I do, post it because I'm a lazy bum. If you really like, reviews might just convince me to continues...hinthint Oh, and because it irritates me when I don't know, I'll tell you ahead of time, Draco's going to be the uke and Harry the seme. If you don't know what it means, ask an avid slash fan. They should know...if not, just ask, and I'll tell you!

Prologue

He didn't know what he wanted. He just knew that what he loved was out of his reach…and that he shouldn't love him. For years, he had tried to force himself to feel what his father felt so strongly. In fact, he had tried so hard, he had almost virtually turned into a miniature of his father. Now, Draco Malfoy stared at himself in the long mirror and forced himself to think about what he wanted, not what his father wanted.

He had stopped putting that disgusting gel into his hair and had trimmed the soft platinum locks to brush against his chin and jaw. He'd taken off the glamour that his father has loved to put on him, the one that turned his dreamy gray eyes to a sharp blue. His build had always been more slender and thinner than that of his father's, much to the latter's disappointment. His face shape was taken from his mother; high but rounded cheek bones, a chin that straight-lined from his jaw to a near point that was avoided thanks to a last minute softening of bone structure, a narrow straight nose that tipped slightly up, and the wide almond shaped gray eyes. The dreamy cast to it was all his own. His lips were a pale shade of pink, the bottom lip a bit fuller than the top. A quiet knock sounded from the door and his mother peeked into the room before fully letting herself in.

She had pulled her long wavy blond hair into a wispy bun, pinned in place by an elegant round sapphire clip. Understanding similarly colored eyes studied Draco, and full pink lips smiled. "Have you come to your decision then?"

Draco sucked in air like a drowning man and released it just a gustily as he had inhaled it. He studied himself one last time in the mirror, studied his sedate room, and finally returned his gaze back to his mother, the only person that he had known his entire life to just love him for himself. "Yes."

"And?"

He looked down at the heavy ornate Malfoy ring wrapped around his right ring finger. He ran thin, graceful fingers over the familiar curves and then pulled it off, setting it on top of the hearth. He fingered the ring imprint left and smiled at his mother. "Let's go home."

Narcissa Black Malfoy smiled. "Yes."

Draco turned back toward his room and waved his wand, his clothes floating out of the closet and dresser, folding themselves neatly into waiting trunks. Books slid methodically off the numerous shelves and stacked efficiently into more trunks. The process took only a few minutes and after all was packed; Draco shrank the trunks and tucked them into his pocket. Taking one last look at his room for the last seventeen years, Draco left Malfoy behind.

He came to his mother's room just as she was tying a letter addressed to the Ministry of Magic, co-addressed to the Department of Marriage and Births, onto a large eagle owl. They both watched it fly off before Narcissa turned back to face her son. "Ready?"

"Yes."

The mother and son pair walked out of the menacing manor and down the finely graveled path. They passed the tall, black iron gates and stopped. They glanced one last time at their soon-to-be former home and apparated away. The invisible wards surrounding the ancient manor shimmered briefly in rainbow colors, and then collapsed as the last blood tied Malfoy left the Malfoy line behind.

----------------------

The large eagle owl swooped into the bustling offices, dropping its letter on a dark haired woman's desk before swooping up to rest on the rafters, glaring down at the woman as she picked up the elegant envelope. The woman expertly opened the envelope, pulling out a thick wad of paper. She scanned them efficiently, waving her wand toward a cabinet and floating out a couple of papers.

One was labeled,

_Malfoy Family_

_Head: Lucius Abraxus Malfoy_

_Spouse: Narcissa Lillian Black Malfoy_

_Heir: Draco Adeodatus Malfoy_

The woman brandished a quill and set it to the paper. She tapped her wand and the quill began writing by itself, revising the document into two separate documents.

The original ended like this:

_Malfoy Family_

_Head: Lucius Malfoy_

_Spouse: Narcissa Lillian Black (divorced)_

_No Heir_

The second document like this:

_Branch Black Family_

_Head: n/a_

_Lady: Narcissa Lillian Black_

_Son: Draco Adeodatus Black_

Another parchment flew to the woman's desk after the "k" was written for Black in Draco's name. This one was labeled,

_Main Black Family_

_Head: Harry James Potter  
Also Head of Potter Family_

_Lady: n/a_

----------------------

A/N Me again! I hope you guys enjoyed that! I sure did and I was the one typing it...so I might be biased. But, hey! Give me some feed back so that I can write more! But don't expect chapters to snap snap out. I'm in high school and am in my most critical year...and I'm not doing so well. So yeah. When I get the chance, I'll try to type up some stuff, but don't expect too much! Thanks for reading! Man, look at all those exclamation marks...mildly disturbed_  
_


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: After this, please refer back to the prologue for the disclaimer. I'm too darned lazy to retype things like that...

A/N Low and behold! Chapter one is here! I thought that it wouldn't be out so soon, but I saw that it was like four pages on my comp so I made the executive decision to post it as such! It's also been so long since I have the time (AP tests and all) to type up some of the ideas I had for the story that I forgot some. So sad..Anyways! On a happier note, please enjoy this next installment!

**Chapter 1**

Draco stood with his mother on the threshold of the Noir Cottage, Narcissa's own plot of land. The house was far smaller than any of the Malfoy manors or estates, only one story and comprised of two wings leading from the family room. The family room had a large fireplace etched with ethereal sprites, obviously the focus of the entire house. From the left, there was a hallway leading to the master bedroom painted in shades of lavenders with an adjoining restroom in cool greens. Narcissa took that room.

Another hall broke from the family room, leading on the right into a modest room in blues. Draco took that room, since the color scheme was the same as his room in the Manor. Across from his room was a guest bedroom in neutral cream and beige. The bathroom to the side was in calming grays.

From the family room, right near the entrance was the kitchen, a large and spacious affair in light greens and white. There was a small dining room, set off to the side, obviously there only for appearances or for special affairs. There was a basement, stretching out below the entire house. It had shelves and shelves of books, obviously a library. Another fireplace sculpted intricately with an imitation of a bookshelf was set in the center of the room, surrounded by comfortable chairs and sofas. An oak desk a set to the side, an antique lamp perched on it.

Draco smiled in delight when he caught sight of the empty bookshelves and immediately began filling them with his own books and then his mother's. Steps sounded behind him as his mother lighted the numerous, round orb lamps that floated randomly around the library. One came over and hovered by Draco's shoulder while another followed his mother. Narcissa smiled at his son.

"How do you like it?"

Draco grinned like he did when he was a child, genuine happiness lighting his gray eyes. "It's beautiful, mum. I never knew you had a place like this!"

"You never knew for a reason Draco."

Sobered instantly, Draco stopped in his motions and said quietly, "So that father wouldn't know, right? So that we would have someplace to run to when I finally came out of father's shadow."

Narcissa nodded sadly and sighed. "I never wanted things to turn out the way they did, but I knew that sooner of later we would have to run or you would be under _his _thumb."

"I never wanted to be under his thumb. Maybe I did when I was a child…but when I fell in love…"

"With?" Narcissa gently prompted her son.

Draco dropped his eyes to study the floor, and whispered, "When I fell in love with Harry Potter."

Narcisssa sighed and enveloped her son in her arms. "Oh Draco."

Draco let out a half-hearted laugh, "Yeah, I know. The Perfect Death Eater's son falling in love with the-boy-who-lived. How much more ironic could it get?"

Narcisssa smiled into her son's hair, and she said dryly, "More 'man' now than 'boy'."

Laughing as his own hands came to rest on his mother's shoulders, he replied. "That _is_ true."

They stood there for a while like that, simply embracing one another. Finally, Narcissa drew away.

"I almost forgot why I came down here for, besides to see how you liked the library. Our papers came through. We're fully free from Lucius now, and he can no longer lay a finger on us."

"Really?" Draco smiled almost bitterly. "Let's hope it stays that way."

Silence fell and then Draco shrugged his shoulders. Turning back to the books, he waved his wand and let the books slid into place by themselves, softly laughing, "Am I glad that my 17th birthday has already past…"

He took his mother's hand and led her toward the stairs leading back up into the family room. "So, what should we make for dinner tonight?"

----------------------

"Mum, we need to stop by Treigh Alley. We're out of fresh fruits and we need some more vegetables and meats."

Narcissa looked up from her place by the flowerbed, sweaty and tired from her past hour of labor. She mopped her brow. "Really? That completely slipped my mind. Do you want me to come with you?"

Draco studied his mother knee-deep in the dirt and laughed, something he had been doing more often than he had done in the past seventeen years of his life. "No thanks mother. I think you need a shower before you do anything else. I'll come back with groceries and then make dinner. Do you need anything?"

"Hmm…No, I don't think so…get some of those delicious ChocoCats?"

"ChocoCats? Mum! I think you're gaining an addiction!"

"Nonsense! But don't forget them okay?"

Draco laughed as he stepped back into the house to use the floo, "Whatever you say mother. Whatever you say."

----------------------

The floo system spit him out in a dimly lit back room set aside especially for the purpose of giving floo-travelers a moment to compose themselves. Draco dusted himself off and then walked out of the room into a sunny café.

A stick thin woman dressed in casual summer shorts and short sleeves with a head of spiked blinding violet hair turned at the chime of the bell, beaming at the sight of Draco.

"Draco! It's been too long!"

Laughing as he approached the woman, Draco replied, "Too long? Claudia, I was just here a week ago!"

"Want some tea before you go?"

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm just going in and going out. Mother's waiting for me and dinner."

Claudia shrugged, "Okay, whatever. See you next week or so then?"

"Yes. See you."

Draco left the airy café and went directly to the open air market that made Treigh Alley notable. He nodded in greeting to the vendors, all of them knowing Draco by name after his and his mother's frequent visits after moving into Noir Cottage. Efficiently, he picked out what he needed, bargaining expertly with the vendors.

Just as he was walking back toward the café, a pitiful whine caught his attention. Draco tipped his head to the side, listening for the whine again. It came from a nearby dark ally where two stores met. To satisfy his curiosity, Draco walked cautiously towards the whine, and almost dropped his purchases when he saw a small, dirt covered, skinny dog limping out of a dark corner.

His gray eyes gentled and he knelt, holding out his free hand toward the animal, like a peace offering. Inspiration struck him and he slowly reached into his purchases and withdrew a grape. He held it out to the stray, tempting it with food. Warily, the dirty stray inched closer and took the grape from Draco's fingers. Draco reached up and rubbed the stray's ears softly. The dog whined in pleasure. Draco smiled. "How would you like to come home with me?"

----------------------

A/N And there I leave you with a cliffy (not really, but humor me). Why, you ask? Well, simply because I forgot what I wanted to name the dog. Stupid APs...Now, if you like, please review. If you don't like, please flame. It's kinda cold right now anyways...(my window is open and a breeze is coming through. Oh, and it's night so don't say anything like, "Are you crazy? Cold in the SUMMER?!" I have a reasonable excuse. And even if I didn't, I don't care. Remember, review please!


End file.
